Let Me Show You the World!
by Shinrayuki
Summary: Miku was a shy girl who wished to just hide away in her home more than anything else with no one visit her except her friend Luka. Miku begins to take interest in a boy that passes by her house, so she watches in secret. However, Luka has a secret of her own.


**Some notes: This is part of the music player challenge where you make a story based on five songs that play in your music player in shuffle. Mine were 1. Hello, How are you 2. Magnet 3. Interviewer 4. Love is War and 5. Cantarella. Hope you enjoy!**

The rain pounded heavily on the glass windows. Miku sighed as she pulled the curtains closed. She was skipping school today as well. Miku slouched onto her bed, covering her slender figure with the teal cotton blankets. Hearing a doorknob turn, Miku shoved her face into her pillow, pretending to be asleep. Miku heard Luka's soft footsteps as she entered the room.

The pink-haired young woman sat at the edge of Miku's bed and smiled. "You should take your slippers off before you go to sleep, Miku." Miku looked up at Luka and gave a weak smile.

"Won't you be late for school?" Miku asked, tossing aside her pillow and seating herself next to her friend. Luka ignored her question and started busying herself by fixing her friend's hair. "You should take better care of yourself, look your hair is all messed up." Miku smiled. "It's fine. No one will be here to see it, but you anyway."

Luka sighed, "You should come to school with me again, Miku." The young girl with the teal hair immediately grew silent and bitterly looked down on the floor gloomily. Luka knew that Miku had problems going outside. The young girl looked at the world negatively and was afraid of being judged by the world around her.

"You don't need to if you really don't want to." Luka put her hand in Miku's shoulder comfortingly. Miku stood up and opened the curtains. "I'm fine with just watching from my window. It's close enough to the sidewalk so I can even talk to someone walking if I wanted to." The girl with the teal hair said reassuringly.

"But, you're not going to do that are you?" Luka retorted.

Miku gazed out the window. "Well... There was this one boy…" she replied hesitantly.

Luka's chest tightened. Miku never wanted to talk to anyone, especially not a boy. "A boy?" Luka asked, attempting to mask her shock.

"He was wearing our school's uniform. He passes by my house on the way to school. Do you know him?" Miku asked. Luka was taken aback by her interest and eagerness to learn about this boy. "I haven't seen him, so I can't really tell." Luka answered.

"I see…"Miku said, rather disappointed. "Don't worry, if I'm here the next time he passes by, I'll ask about him for you." Luka said with a smile to console her friend.

"I should probably get to school." Luka said softly. Miku nodded and said goodbye. Luka headed out the door, leaving Miku alone as she pulled the curtains close once more.

* * *

Luka opened her umbrella, during her walk to school, she was alone with her thoughts. Her mind was filled with questions; questions about the boy that Miku could possibly like, whether she really did like him or he had just caught her interest, but what plagued her mind were unspoken words. For a long time, she had grown to like Miku, it has even gotten to the point where she could safely say she _loved _Miku, yet Luka was still unable to voice her affection to Miku, afraid that she will be disgusted with her unordinary love and grow even more distant and distrusting of the world.

As Luka absent-mindedly walked in the rain, she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Turning around she saw a boy with blue hair and a smiling face holding out an umbrella. She looked at the umbrella the boy was holding and the boy, then looked at her own hand and the umbrella the boy was holding out.

The boy laughed. "You dropped this a while back." He said as he handed her the umbrella. The young girl suddenly realized that she was getting wet from the rain and was no longer holding her umbrella. Luka turned crimson from embarrassment at her air-headedness. She muttered thanks and the boy began to walk ahead. He stopped for a second and asked. "What's your name, by the way? I've seen you around school, but we haven't talked." Luka had seen him around school as well, usually around the class next to hers. "It's Luka. Megurine Luka. What is yours?"

The boy waved goodbye and said."Well, I'll see you around. You can call me Kaito."He turned to face Luka with a smile.

* * *

The rain didn't let up that day. Drops of water pounded on the roof of Miku's house even harder when Luka came to visit her again that evening. When she entered, she saw Miku sitting with her legs crossed in a corner of the room. The girl with the teal hair lifted her eyes from a magazine that she had been reading and fixed them on Luka as she approached.

"You really don't have to come visit me so often, Luka." Miku discarded the magazine, turning her full attention to the woman that stood in front of her. Luka smiled sweetly. "Why? Am I bothering you, Miku?"

The young girl immediately thought she offended Luka and desperately wished to take back her words. "Not at all! I love it when you visit! It's just… you don't have to feel sorry for me." Miku said, looking like she was about to cry. Luka sat next to Miku and patted her on the back, gently soothing her friend. "It's all right. I'm not visiting you out of pity. I love spending time with you, because you're my friend, Miku." The word friend seemed to roll off Luka's tongue with a sad tone, but the other girl didn't seem to notice.

Miku stood up and walked over to the window. Luka's eyes followed Miku's teal hair with curiosity. "I almost forgot. It's almost that time when the boy comes by this sidewalk." Miku pulled the curtain so that only a slit of light escaped. The sound of raindrops beating on the glass window grew and the sound of the heavy wind outside could be heard. Luka walked over to the window and peered outside as well.

Unable to see much other than drops of water, Luka pulled the curtains open, exposing Miku's room to the world outside. Nervously, Miku tried to stop her. "I can't see through curtains, Miku." Luka said as she searched outside for any sign of life. "But… but… He'll know I'm watching if he sees us staring from the window." Miku argued. "How can I tell you who he is, if you don't let me look outside?" Luka countered. Miku pouted and sunk down on her carpet in resignation, hiding most of her face from anyone that sees them through the window.

They saw a figure in the distance, covering his head with a leather bag. The leather bag obviously didn't provide much shelter from the rain. He was drenched in rain from head to toe and when he reached window he was almost blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

When Luka saw his face she blurted out. "It's the umbrella guy!" Likewise, Kaito yelled out, "It's the umbrella girl!" when Kaito noticed the open window and saw Luka.

Kaito tapped on the window and said a few words, but his voice was drowned out by the rain. Luka turned to Miku and said "Is that him?" Miku nodded. "I think we should let him in. It's really pouring out there." Luka suggested. Miku was hesitant at first, but she nodded shyly.

Luka pointed at the direction of Miku's front door and Kaito nodded, before heading for the door.

"Wow, thanks. My umbrella went flying into a river."Kaito said as he dried off his blue hair in the sink. Luka handed him an unused towel. "Don't thank me, thank Miku, it was her suggestion to let you in." Luka gestured to the figure that hiding behind the couch nervously.

"Thanks, Miku. You can come near me. I don't bite." Kaito said with a laugh. Miku shyly walked near him, carrying herself through the room with an awkward and clumsy air. Although Kaito wasn't particularly taller than Miku, nor was he any older, Miku felt as if Kaito towered over him. Normally she would withdraw, but his warm and cheerful smile was inviting enough to draw her closer.

"I should make it up to you two sometime. I'd be suffering a two hour walk home in this hurricane-like weather right now. I'll take you two out to eat. Don't worry, I'm not trying to make a move on you or anything" He laughed.

Miku's soft voice seemed forced and she was very hesitant when said "I don't like going outside… It's not worth it and it's not like anyone will be there waiting for me."

Kaito smiled and took Miku by the hand. "Come with me then." Luka began to get worried. "Wait, what are you going to do?" She yelled at Kaito. The young man with the blue hair looked back at her and smiled. "We're just going to look outside. Don't worry. We won't leave the house."His words assurance worried Luka even more.

In Miku's living room, the two approached a window. Kaito pulled open the curtains. At first Miku was scared and terrified, but she grew calmer as she heard the soothing sound of the rain outside. The rain no longer pounded on the glass, but the raindrops fell on the window and made a gentle symphony with the sound of the wind outside. Kaito spread the towel in his hand on the floor and opened the window, letting the wind in. "It was so violent before, but right now it feels like a gentle breeze that cleanses your soul, doesn't it?" Kaito said softly. The cool wind blew against Miku's face, making her hair flow in the wind. The breeze swept away all of her negative emotions and leaving her refreshed.

"From the relaxed look on your face, I believe that's a yes." Kaito smiled.

Kaito placed Miku's hand outside, letting raindrops trickle down her palm. Kaito turned to Miku and said invitingly. "So, what do you say? Will you let me show you the world?"

**-Continued in Chapter. 2(Maybe?)**


End file.
